


诛杀女王

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 这一篇是关于主角发现了自己血英的故事，主角和同伴们一起探索白血教堂时发现了一颗奇怪的血英，而主角仅仅是收集血英，并没有和同伴们分享，回到据点之后，一向开朗活泼的主角，不知为何变得有些失落，而路易发现了主角的变化，因此也略有担心，在大家都休息了的夜晚，路易正在试图寻找主角，想问个清楚，结果却发生了更大的冲突……
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 1





	诛杀女王

**Author's Note:**

> 我放弃传照片了……自己家的崽不管在Twitter还是在Lofter都没有人什么人看的样子，那就自己存起来舔吧……  
> 于是！我就来进行同人创作了。  
> 由于在隔壁写过主角双性别的文章，所以这边也会选择使用双性别都适用的感觉来写（不突出性别，不突出性格，不突出特点），可自行带入角色来套。
> 
> 阅读大概需要10分钟。

=====  
正文：

教堂 夜晚

天色已暗，风呼啸地吹着蜡烛，空旷的教堂中只有路易和他前几日找到的那位特殊的吸血鬼。  
按照一般情况来说，这个时候他们都应该休息了，不过自今天从白血教堂回来，路易和他那位合作者的状态就不是很正常。

今天他和路易走在白血教堂的路上，发现了一枚血英，  
按照往常，这枚血英应该会被他修复，不过这一次，在他靠近时动作却僵住了。

“怎么了？”路易问道，和他行动了这么久，第一次看到他如此慌张。  
“没什么。”眼前的吸血鬼转过身来，面罩上的笑容和以往一样，所以路易也没有太多担心，  
他捡起了血英，收到了自己的包里，随后便和路易继续走了下去，没过多久，他们就找到了榭寄生，而这也是第一次他主动提起要返回据点。  
路易很是奇怪，但也没有多说什么。

回到据点之后，那个吸血鬼什么招呼也没有打，便独自一人走进了地下室，米娅想过去问个一二，也让路易拦下了，  
村雨问今天发生了什么，路易也没多说话，只是告诉大家遇到了很强的敌人，所以合作伙伴可能有些失落。  
村雨叹了口气，嘴中还在念叨“为什么要这么失落啊？”，就跑回了自己的工作室，而米娅也没有继续追问下去。

一向大咧的八云很快就看出了路易二人的心思，不过他也没有多问，想必是一些探险中遭遇的事情，  
八云自己经历过太多的生离死别，自从女王讨伐战开始至今，他的身边的人分分合合，若是那个吸血鬼不希望和大家走在一条路上，自己也是能够理解的，  
而他不插手的第二个原因，就是因为他相信路易可以好好地处理这个问题，毕竟当时那个吸血鬼来的时候，自己也是有三分敌意，并没有给对方留下了好印象，

伊奥静静地睡在床上，往往一睡就是许久，而米娅和村雨劳累了一天也各自回了房间，更不要提戴比斯和可可，二人每天只有夜晚的时候才能整顿物资，来为大家提供资源，  
在这寂静的夜晚，只剩下了路易和他。

路易看着手边的手稿，上面用英文整齐地写着关于血英的资料：  
“在他拿起血英的时候，血英冲击着他的身体，一般来说，正常的吸血鬼都会堕鬼化，而他并没有，并且他将大家带入了血英的内部，让我们一览了血英主人的记忆。”  
即便是自己也好，还是其他人也好，路易从来没有看到文中的这个他如此慌张过，而今天他的反应，更像是一个冷漠的怪物，  
时而沮丧，时而狰狞，那个吸血鬼坐在了教堂破口之上，远望着红雾，一声不吭。

“不行！就算你平时来买东西，我也不可能给你打折！”  
“这个我很早就想要了！求求你便宜点吧！”  
“都这样的话，我还做生意吗？而且这的确也很稀有，我也很难办啊！”

这是今天早上，路易看见自己的合作伙伴求着可可的样子，  
大家都在整顿装备准备出发时，也许是他想买一些药品带在身边，在那时，他好像看到了可可的货物箱里有一个游戏机，  
不知道为什么，也许他很想要，他便一直追问着可可，  
不过因为他身上的雾粒都拿去强化武器了，所以他这一次也没有办法及时拿出足够的雾粒来购买。

当他看见路易过来时，便跑到了路易面前。  
“呜哇！路易！我想要那个！”  
“……你是孩子吗？”路易也没有经过思考，随口一说，毕竟都要上路去冒险了，自己的合作者却还在这里因为一些小事去磨蹭。

“路易！”  
眼前的吸血鬼突然大声一喊，表情严肃，也让路易吓了一跳，确实，说对方是“孩子”的确有些太苛刻……  
就在路易不知所措之时，他的合作者做了一个令他想都没想过的举动。

“求求你！”吸血鬼突然跪了下来抱住了路易的双腿，丝毫没有顾及还带着牙装的这一件事情，坚硬的面罩蹭的路易双腿发痛，  
不过最让路易绝望的是，他没想到对方会对自己撒娇，让自己丑相外露，惹得村雨和八云纷纷大笑。

“哈哈哈……你就给他买了吧。”  
“不行！”  
“唔啊，喂，你不会真生气了吧？”八云看着眼前的路易吼了更大的一声，也被震住了。

“你这是什么样子！都要启程了，还要在这里为一些小事磨蹭吗？”路易无法抑制住心中的怒火，  
毕竟血泪晶的秘密即将被揭开，越是如此，路易就越着急想要探知真相，一方面是可以缓解血泪晶匮乏的问题，另一方面这样做也许能够找到自己的姐姐。

眼前的吸血鬼虽然有些不甘，但还是乖乖听话站了起来，  
在白血教堂的路上，这位吸血鬼也好好道歉了，不过路易并没有理睬对方，  
虽然路易不是那种被怒火侵扰理智的人，但路易希望能让眼前的吸血鬼多反省反省——直到发现那颗血英。

路易想了想，自己的行为确实不太稳妥，好歹是合作伙伴，平日里他也没有少给大家送东西，  
想要一部游戏机来说，并不是什么大事，毕竟吸血鬼也是人嘛，  
路易拉开抽屉，看着那部崭新的游戏机，这是今天回来的时候路易去买的，  
而可可也没有多说什么，只是咬了咬牙，一摆手把这个游戏机送给了路易。  
“真是的，一群孩子……”，为了象征意义地弥补可可，路易还是掏了雾粒。

路易看了会儿游戏机，随后推上了抽屉，也打断了自己回忆的思绪，  
路易想好好找他去谈一谈，  
就这样，路易静静地走到了大厅中心，在远处看着那个吸血鬼，  
对方坐在断壁之上，低着头，月光照射着他的身体，将地板的影子拉得长长的，  
路易呼了一口气，正想准备走过去，一把搂住他，问问到底发生了什么。

“别过来。”  
对方生冷的语气让路易也大吃一惊。

“到底怎么了？”  
路易看着他，一种陌生感从天而降，重重地打击到了路易的心，  
这么久来，路易第一次感觉眼前的人不再是合作伙伴，而是朋友，  
那么看起来，自己好像很不够格啊。

“对不起。”  
“不怪你……”  
“有什么怒火就发给我吧，我会好好接着的。”  
“……都说了，不怪你……”  
路易慢慢靠近，他认为对方说的是气话，然后也没有多在意什么。

“喂！我都说了不要过来！”眼前的吸血鬼突然转过身来，拿起手中的匕首，笔直地对着自己的心脏，双手颤抖着，看着路易，  
“喂喂喂！你这是要干什么！”路易也慌了，他从来没有想过事情会发展成这样，  
“你再过来，我就，死给你看……”对方的眼眶已经包含泪水，愤恨不已地说出了这句话。

“你冷静一点，有什么事都可以好好说的。”  
似乎想起了克露兹的样子，路易的内心再一次被波动了，  
自己面对一切却毫无能力改变现状的样子，让路易十分难受。

正当路易不知所措时，一颗子弹从远处射了过来，狠狠地打在了吸血鬼那条拿着匕首的手臂上，  
米娅此时正在远处看着一切，而她的那一发麻痹弹药也让目标失去了知觉，重重地倒在了地上。

===  
夜晚 卧室  
===

虽然是麻痹弹药，不过意识还是有的，吸血鬼就这样被路易抱了起来，扔在了床上，  
好在麻痹还是持续着，不然的话，看眼前这位吸血鬼的表情，路易估计是要被切成肉碎了，

刚才的那一幕，基本上把所有人都惊醒了，虽然米娅第一时间出现了，但是她也不了解过程，只是和八云与村雨讲了个大概，  
村雨刚想问路易的时候，路易却摆了摆手，示意大家出去，  
大家都很不放心的样子，但路易坚持自己一个人陪他，也就没有什么人多说什么，  
八云最后拉上了门，静静地卧室只有二人的呼吸声。

“对不起。”  
“你是我的同伴，是我的朋友，这一点我没意识到，是我的错误。”  
“请不要生我的气了。”  
眼前的吸血鬼颤抖着，表情从愤怒的狰狞变成了悲惨般的痛苦。

路易还是没有搞清楚发生了什么，他不认为一个游戏机会让比自己成熟的人如此痛苦，  
他温柔地抚摸着对方的额头，又说道：  
“我帮你解开麻痹，但是你不要伤害任何人，好吗？”

对方没有任何反应，但路易还是把解麻药剂放到了对方的胸口上，  
他用手轻轻地压了一下，这药剂便雾化，被对方吸收了。

同时，一声巨大的哭喊声从对方的喉咙中出现，  
路易毫不犹豫地，一把拉起了对方，将他抱在了自己的怀里，  
对方颤抖着，泪水连续不断地滴落着，打湿了路易的衣服，寄居在心脏的BOR也并不稳定，似乎随时随地都可能堕鬼化，  
路易也没有多想，只是静静地抱着对方，让对方肆意哭泣，释放自己的情绪，  
也许是因为此时此刻的对方，更像是当年临死之际的自己，  
一种孤独，无助感，让路易不再在乎自己，反而更是担心对方。

过了一会儿，等对方安静下来，路易才敢问发生了什么，  
在了解到，对方是杀死女王的勇士之后，路易感到十分震惊，  
如果是这样的话，对方有这种能力，便是合理的，  
不对！这个时候，还在思考这种事，简直太没有人情味了！

路易看着对方哭肿的双眼，将手放在对方的胸口，  
“好在平静下来了。”  
对方的心跳虽然还不是很稳定，但比刚才好多了，  
“你差一点就失去自我了。”  
“我也能理解你，如此伤心的样子。”

眼前的吸血鬼，也曾经是个普通的人，不知为何而死亡，又不知为何而复生，  
他深知自己背负着巨大的使命，但是他没有做好这个准备，他只能硬着头皮走下去，  
他帮助身边所有的同伴，找回了记忆，弥补了大家的人生，但是他自己从来没有遇到过自己的过去，  
直到这一次，他感觉到那块血英是属于自己的一部分的时候，他非常开心，当他靠近时，里面的回忆拨动着他的内心，  
但里面的内容，却让他陷入疯狂，  
那是自己，似乎是背叛，似乎是遗弃，无论如何，自己都不应当被如此对待，  
想起自己不断跌落悬崖的过程，那一幕幕重新回到自己脑海，也一次次撕裂着自己的人性。

于是他便有了自尽的想法，由于路易阻止了自己，他很生气，但看在路易却又要不知道一切的情况下愿意背负自己的负面情绪的时候，他又很崩溃，觉得自己很无能，  
路易听着眼前悲惨命运之人的叙述，心里未免也痛了起来，他伸出手指擦了擦对方脸颊的泪痕，说着自己的看法：  
“我也许不能理解你，但我想问你几个问题。”  
眼前的人眼睛十分漂亮，目不转睛地盯着路易，路易的双手搂住对方的双臂，又问道：  
“你觉得他们坏人吗？”  
眼前的人也许犹豫了一下，经历这一场大哭之后，他似乎没了怒火，更多的只是失落，他想了想，摇了摇头，然后吭了一声。

“你是个好人，你做了很多，你也失去了很多。”  
“我们和你一样，都是失去过的人，成为吸血鬼，还要过着比人还要痛苦的生活。”

“这一痛苦，会连累到我们身边的一切，乃至这个世界。”  
“这一痛苦，连累到了我的朋友，我的家人，还有你。”  
“所以，我要终结这一痛苦。”  
“即便你不在我身边，我也会去想办法来结束这一切。”

眼前的吸血鬼也许有些吃惊，他看了看路易，路易只是笑了笑。  
“没关系，你可以离开，去做你想做的事情，你这么强壮，一般人也不会把你如何……”  
“你也可以在这里，做你想做的事情，你只需要安安静静地呆在这里便可，和村雨一样，不想打仗，就去做一些其他的事情。”

眼前的吸血鬼还有些抽泣，但是他摇了摇头，他想表达的意思是，他还是愿意和路易一起行动的。

“那真的太好了，我们很高兴你在我们身边。”  
“过去实在是对不起，一直让你很孤独很寂寞，希望你不要介意。”

对方点了点头，然后擦了擦脸上的泪痕，  
“你的状态不是很稳定，需要睡一会儿，我要给你打一针，可以吗？”

路易从卧室旁边的抽屉中拿出一管注射剂，这是他紧急治疗渴血症准备的，可以稳定Bor，让吸血鬼快速安静下来，  
对方目不转睛地盯着路易将这管注射剂扎入自己的脖颈轻轻地注入进去，虽然路易的动作已经很轻了，但是药物的冰冷和冲击让吸血鬼感觉到了不小的疼痛，  
看着对方紧闭双眼般的难受，路易慢慢地抚摸着对方的背，希望能减轻这一痛苦，  
刚刚注射完，吸血鬼的身体就软了下来，路易轻轻地将他扶躺在床，然后给他盖好了被子，  
“先休息一下吧，我念一念书给你听，以前我父亲在的时候，总是念书让我睡觉。”路易用双手遮住对方的眼睛，然后拉着他的手，背起来自己父亲曾经讲过的那些故事，直到对方入睡，才离开他的卧室。

===  
白天 大厅  
===

吸血鬼早早地就起来了，他感觉自己浑身疲倦和心中的失落感以外，也没有其他的什么变化，  
他想出门准备一下继续探索白血教堂，便从柜子里拿出了牙装，穿戴整齐，  
自己昨天确实失态了，看着面罩上自己模糊的倒影，吸血鬼拍了拍脸，  
千不该万不该，也不该让路易搅进来，  
自己不想活就算了，还要搭一条想要改变世界的人的性命，那自己真是犯了大错了。  
所以要好好道歉，顺便送一些礼物赔礼？那送什么呢？

吸血鬼拉开门的时候，第一时间就看到了八云严肃的脸，  
“喂，你这家伙。”  
“一个人瞎想什么呢！”  
“知道我有多担心你吗！”

八云搂着眼前一脸懵的吸血鬼，在他耳边轻轻地说着：  
“下次可不要一个人去承受了，我们是同伴啊。”  
“嗯！”  
“哼，哈哈哈！”  
八云一只手揽着对方，然后把他拉到了大厅里，虽然外边的红雾没有变化，但刺眼的阳光照射着教堂的玻璃，透露出了这个世界顽强的生命力，  
“喂！你要这么喜欢玩游戏！为什么不找我啊！”村雨在桌子上整整齐齐码了一大堆的游戏，在一旁，还有米娅准备的热茶和各种蛋糕。  
“想不到吧？我们可是要给你惊喜的。”米娅面带笑容看着眼前的吸血鬼：“这么久来辛苦了，过来享受一下吧！”  
“伊奥也是，不要呆呆地站在那边啊！”村雨看了看旁边的伊奥，然后一把拉住了她的手：“今天可不是要发呆的日子！”  
“唔……这么久以来，你辛苦了。”伊奥呆呆地说着，手中也拿着一个盒子。

“这是我，我买给你的，请你收好，不知道你喜不喜欢？”，  
“什么？喂！伊奥你，为何和我买了一样的？”突然出现的路易看了看自己手中的游戏机，又看了看伊奥的，然后大吃一惊，随后面无表情地看了看可可，  
在一旁收拾货物的可可露出了奇怪的表情，大体意思是：“小子你太年轻了，老娘做生意可规矩了。”，  
果然，她找伊奥要了双倍的价钱……

“唔啊！这！你们真的买下来了？！可可没要钱？啊？哈啊？她！没！要！钱？！！！！”  
“那路易你的那个就给我吧！”村雨吃惊的看着路易，随后一把抢到了自己手中。

“喂喂！你给我啊！好歹也让我陪陪他啊！”  
“啥？路易你那翻书都要几百年时间的操作还要你陪他吗？你怕不是要气死他。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我也很认同啊路易，哦！对了？要不要吃蛋糕？”

看着眼前其乐融融的景象，那个昨夜哭泣的吸血鬼渐渐露出了笑容，  
同时，他的内心也定下了一个决定：

“一定要在这一次，回归真正的平稳生活。”

**Author's Note:**

> ===  
> 后记：  
> ===  
> 事实上游戏有太多剧情都是一带而过了，没有刻画细节，主角不仅仅是工具人，更像是个呆子，仅仅对事情有反应，事过了之后啥感觉都没有了。（但是游戏还是好香啊）  
> 这篇文章，虽然读起来有点流水，但是我已经很细微地刻画了剧情的细节，希望能够让主角能够更有人性。
> 
> PS：想贴崽的照片，但我家崽好像相貌平平的样子，所以我该怎么分享我自己的崽？  
> PSS：续作GKD。


End file.
